Ghetsis and Sasuke
by CosmicAutistic
Summary: Sasuke was fighting, then...
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

GHETSIS AND SASUKE: RISE TO EVIL

[A lot of credit goes to KaitanAtreides. Thanks!]

A heavy smash, directed on Sasuke's stomach, sent him flying to the wall of the abandoned building. Blood dripped out of his myriad wounds. The thick, red liquid stained the sodden ground beneath him. Smirking despite his pain, he taunted, "Is that all you've got?"

"What did you say?!" Naruto screamed, anger pounding in his eyes, beginning to bleed red with anger. Withdrawing a kunai with an explosive tag attached, he flung it at Sasuke's forehead, whose eyes widened in surprise. An explosion, some blood, and Sasuke was driven into the ground, a small crater forming from Naruto's rage-filled Rasengan. Sasuke hacked up blood from the furious impact. The recoil from the blast forced him back into the dusty ground.

Sasuke pushed himself up onto one knee, panting. His eyes met Naruto's. They were in relentless contrast, between calmness, anger and mercy, like black and white, or hot and cold. They had been fighting for so long that Sasuke has lost track. In a world of lightning-fast assassination, unused to drawn-out battles, only their inhuman endurance kept them going. But even that had its limits.

Sasuke's fast reactive mind met with a conclusion, and in his daze, tried to ready himself. He was, unfortunately, too late.

"Yaaah!..."

A fearsome crack, more blood, and Sasuke was hammered into the ground again.

He staggered, and pushed himself up, pulling himself together. Sasuke's body was littered with innumerable small wounds, and he could barely stand. Flicking his bloody hair out his eyes, he refused to give an inch to Naruto, to show any sign of weakness, for he will suffer immediate death if he did. The only noise, other than the serene woods, was the fast drip-drip-drip of blood. The Uchiha's blood. He looked like a sight out of a war, gorier than the results of a meat grinder, but against that, he is still standing and smirking. He readied himself. At this moment, raging due to Sasuke's taunt and his childish and aggressive nature, Naruto gave a wordless scream of anger and formed another massive Rasengan, fluctuating as his control slipped. A blinding flash, a yellow thunderbolt of thread running past him, and Sasuke felt himself flying, tumbling down the path. He couldn't feel any pain; he was thankful for that. Then he hit the water with an audible, yet explosive slap. A heavy pressure enfolded him like a massive weight on his chest, as he sank deeper and deeper, his body shutting down. He descended slowly, falling unconscious, bubbles coming out of his mouth. Soon, he had fallen into complete darkness, and his eyes closed with a cold finality.

There, he touched the barren floor. The ocean depth. He lay there, like a corpse.

A gasp woke him up, and made Sasuke conscious of the throbbing pain throughout his body. His agonized yells continued until his throat was raw and he was finally able to look around himself.

He found himself afloat on the ocean, wandering to nowhere.

"What the hell, where am I?" He questioned himself hoarsely, as if asking the sky.

He looked around, and found himself floating on a raft. Just three pieces of wood tied together. He had wondered how long did he black out for, how far did he drift away from his town.

Out of his blanketed, white mind, nothing came.

Who made the raft? He asked himself. Who saved me? Who found me? Who…

"Wait…"

Somewhere in the distance, he made out, a red-roofed building, beside a blue-roofed one. People were walking everywhere, some with mystical creatures walking or running with them. He had wondered, those creatures come in shapes and sizes…not possible to a ninja's eye, isn't it?

In the distance, a plane flew. Most probably a PBY Catalina. He looked into the air. Again, he could not believe it. What is the thing that has wide wings but can fly? Only birds do, right?

"I found land…"

He had set his dreary eyes upon Aspertia City, a town of seclusion.

He once more closed his weary eyes to sleep, and therefore missed when his prone body washed up on the shore, his blood-stained hair moving in and out with the tide. A Wingull chirped in a far end of the beach.

In that way Sasuke first came to Unova.


	2. Chapter 2: Unova

GHETSIS AND SASUKE: CHAPTER II

Soon, after a long time, Sasuke's eyes gave way; he woke up. He couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything, for he was too tired from the onslaught. Other than the impression of color, he couldn't fathom what was he looking at. He closed his eyes, and opened them again.

The world was a complete blur. He couldn't see anything, other than the shades of colour.

"My eyes…"

Gradually, like an old camera trying to focus, the world came into view. He was in a small room, with a machine beside him. He was looking at the ceiling. It was blindingly white.

He was sleeping on a bed, with the sheets up to his neck.

"Where am I…?"Sasuke, in his semi-consciousness, asked himself, his slurred language sounding like English. He pushed himself up, forcing every muscle on his hand to support him. He sat on his bed, looking around. He was in what seemed like a house, no, a Pokemon Centre.

He looked around. There was reddened walls, crimson red. It looked like someone took the time to paint it. But, he did not care. He pushed the blanket away, and staggered to the door, ignoring Nurse Joy's rushed protests. He stumbled to the edge of his room and looked down the hallway, his vantage point offering him a lucky view through the main room and glass doors.

On the gravelly path in front of the Centre, people of all sorts of life walked past. Some hurried in with their Pokeballs, gave it to the Nurse, then in a flash, hurried out. Hm, those balls seem like an unknown contraption, Sasuke mulled over it. A teenager in his 20s strolled along the path with a Jirachi on his shoulder. Then there were two children facing off outside, looking as if they were about to battle. However, neither seemed equipped for physical conflict. Sasuke was content and fascinated to observe this. He did not know what kind of place he was in. They quite possibly did not battle in the ways he knew.

"Arcanine, I choose you!"

A flash of bright light, and a powerfully striped dog materialized, proud and haughty. It barked, facing another opponent. Even though Sasuke knew nothing of these creatures, he could understand it was somehow aligned with the fire element; however, the creature opposite, some sort of blue monkey, was aligned with Water. It was a foolhardy decision as he was pitting his Fire Release creature against a Water Release creature, a fair disadvantage. "Argh, yeah? Panpour, Water Gun!" So the Water Release creature was called a Panpour...

A flow of cold water crashed on Arcanine. It howled in anger, and burned brightly, trying to evaporate the water on its fiery back. Growling in anger, and determined to defeat the Panpour, it breathed out flames, which upon impact exploded with the star-shaped impact of Fire Blast. Sasuke was shocked, and also intrigued; these creatures seemed to have a better affinity to these 'ninjutsu' techniques than his own countrymen. The Arcanine was half his size, yet used powerful, well-executed fire attacks with no preparation or prompting. Sasuke, reviewing the events in his mind, was impressed with the perfect form of the attack, built into a perfectly symmetrical shape. Made out of fire, no less. To create such fire seallessly would be beyond his capabilities.. Knowing Nurse Joy was behind him, without turning, he folded his arms and demanded her to explain.

She said softly,"Ah, you don't know? I'll explain."

"You are in a land called Unova."

"Where's Unova? Here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, here. You were found on the shore of Aspertia Beach. You looked sickly, so I healed you."

"Hn." Sasuke made a noncommittal grunt, careful not to reveal how little he knew of his location. After all, he landed in Unova after a mishap with Naruto. Grudgingly, he thanked the woman, who brushed it off as her duty and no trouble at all.

Just then, Nate came in, huffing and puffing, cuddling his Snivy in his arms. "You are gonna be alright...hold on..."

Sasuke looked aghast. Firstly, a dog spewing fire, then a 'dead' plant creature? A Wood Release affinity of some sort? His mind was a complete blur.

"Nate, what's wrong?" the Nurse asked.

"It's Snivy, she knocked out..."

"Come, let me heal her."

Sasuke watched attentively as Nurse Joy placed Snivy on a machine. A bright glow enveloped her, and suddenly, she sprang up, and unknowingly, unleashed a Vine Whip, hitting Sasuke over and over. "Bad Pokemon! Bad bad BAD!"

"Stop!" Nate shouted, resisting Snivy's painful whips on Sasuke. Lines of the Vine Whip began to surface on Sasuke.

"No! Bad!" Snivy screamed, while trying to break free. "He is bad Pokemon! Bad bad bad!"

"No, he is not a Pokemon!" Hearing Nate's pitiful cries to stop, Snivy withdrew her grassy whip, and muttered an inaudible "Sorry..."

"Ahh...The pain," Sasuke held on, his inhuman endurance straining. His cries for help were drowned by the soothing scent of Snivy's Sweet Scent. Nate apologised, then asked,"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I'd hope not." Sasuke muttered.

"My name is Nate. Welcome to Unova, and the world of Pokemon!"

"So this place is Unova." he finally understood,"And the things I saw outside were Pokemon?"

"Yes. Let me show you around."

Snivy jumped on Nate's shoulder, and hurriedly replied, in the shadow of Nate turning around,"Come on!"

Sasuke followed Nate to the door, and led him into the blinding sunset.

* * *

[TRANSMISSION START]

Sasuke, listen to me…

I am Arceus, Goddess of all creation.

You are here by chance, it seems.

But it is not by that.

You are here to help the Pokemon.

I forsee from my advisor, Celebi, that something terrible is going to happen to this world.

You are the chosen one. With your ninjutsu skills, and your friends, your Pokemon, help me save the world.

I had an unfortunate fight with an enemy of mine, Regigigas. He challenged that I was not fit for the title as "Goddess of all creation".

He tired me, although I am victorious.

Help me. I bestow you with this request.

[TRANSMISSION END]


	3. Chapter 3: Prof Juniper (UC)

GHETSIS AND SASUKE: Chapter III

**I have not been updating: sorry. The co-op built up enough speed for me to continue solo. Here is a 3rd chapter.**

As Nate and Sasuke bounce along the roads leading to one of Unova's remote villages, Nuvema Town, a sunset dawned on them. The immense and crippling feeling of having being in another dimension is too difficult to believe: a Ninja in a Pokemon world, where smaller-than-him creatures beat him in strength and ninjutsu. Sasuke, with the not-believing-himself feeling stuck in his brains, electrified himself with a Chidori to make him feel the pain. He expected to see Sakura looking at him, using a healing jutsu, her pale face and cherry hair directed at him and calling, "Sasuke, wake up!" and hugging him, but when he recovered, all he saw was Nate's shocked face. "You can use Thunderbolt?" On Nate's perspective, he thought Pokemon are the strongest, and Arceus ruled them all, and here comes along a human who can dish out the exact same attacks a Pokemon can do, with more grace, and precision. The difference in perspective shows their differences.

"Yeah, it is called Chidori in our world...taught to me by Kakashi Sensei, it is one of the most powerful lightning attacks a ninja can use." Sasuke jolted, and found he wasa'nt looking at his desired picture. Not wanting to cut off, he decided to continue, "A short-ranged offensive, it embodies the element of lightning. Chakra forms on the hand, electrified chakra, and is formed until 'chirping' sounds appear. This ball of fury charges towards the opponent. Harder to control than a Rasengan, and weirder named, it is called the "Thousand Birds" Jutsu."

"The Thousand Birds jutsu..." Nate processed it in his mind. He simply did not believe what seems like a preposterous idea. "I don't believe it. OK, come on out, Glaceon and use Barrier." He threw a Pokeball up in the air and it opened. A blue, ice-like Pokemon appeared, and let out a mighty shout. Her serene beauty matched her growl and moves, demonstrating an Ice Beam and freezing grass nearby. This stunned Sasuke: Ice Beam in his world was an Ice Release attack! "Glaceon, I need something for a demonstration. Conjure a Barrier." This followed with some screeching, and a Barrier appeared. "Sasuke, test your Jutsu." Sasuke saw the translucent barrier in front of him, took a few steps back, and poised his hand for a tense moment. Picturing the barrier as his rival Naruto, he charged a major amount of chakra into his hand, to make sure the Chidori came out beautiful as the Ice Beam. A chirping sound came, and then stopped. Sasuke pumped more chakra.

**"Chi-do-ri!"**

The chirping sound came back, and it was louder and clearer. Nate sensed it and heard it, and clapped. Sasuke burst to full throttle, bolting down the grass quickly, and in one graceful yet powerful punch, broke the barrier into shreds, and they disintegrated. An electric pulse filled the area surrounding him, and let off a powerful burst of wind. The area lighted up with a blue hue, and a bolt erupted into the sky. The slam removed the tense atmosphere, and instantly a rush of air swept Sasuke off his focus. His Chidori disappeared, leaving behind smoke and some electrical sparks. "Done."

"Cool!" Nate exclaimed happily, at the first sight at some teenager can do a move as high powered as his Pokemon. Nate continued, "Keep moving, Professor Juniper's down the road." Sasuke wiped his face, and saw the Glaceon elatedly bounced along Nate. Sasuke caught up, and Nate barraged him with another question. "Cool threads! Where did you get those?" Sasuke face-palmed at this ridiculous question, "I came from another dimension, forgotten?"

"Oh."

Soon enough, the duo and Glaceon reached Nuvema Town, home of the renowned Professor Juniper. Her house was just a stone's throw away from the entrance to Nuvema, and Nate ran to the fence door quickly. The fence gate to the huge, brick red house was unlocked, and the pavement was a pattern of concrete bricks, coloured the same. Sasuke pummelled along, calm and quick-on-his-steps. Nate shouted to him, "Come, quick! I want you to meet my Professor, Professor Juniper!"

Nate did the same procedure as all polite gentlemen would do: knock on the door, thrice, loud and clear. Knock. Knock. And knock. And waited. As suddenly as he had knocked the door the door replied, "Come in!" Nate opened the door: first, a tiny crack, and then he left the door ajar to see what was Juniper up to. Seeing her free and looking at the door, he flung the door open. Inside were Hilda and Hilbert, seated down around Professor Juniper, Rosa was busy with her Pokedex. Rosa heard the fling of the door, and looked up. "Full-of-energy as always, Nate?" Nate did not care much, and ran inside. "Look who I brought, Professor!"

The Professor was one wonderful lady. She can pay attention well, though she is as bubbly as Nate. She wore spectacles and had a 'beehived' hairstyle. She wore a singlet and a green medium skirt, and donned a clean, white coat. The coat stretched down to her hips and had huge pockets, some containing something like a Pokedex. She was completed with ruby red earrings and had ivory green eyes, matching her skirt in colour. She looked as if she entered a disinfecting machine and so fragile she had to be handled with gloves or make her dirty and to be cleaned again. Sasuke froze. Professor Juniper rose her head from the book she was reading and looked at the entrance of her office, and surveyed Sasuke, from head to toe, including his threads and facial features. She was surprised. "Where do you come from?"

Sasuke made no answer, scared stiff. Hilda turned her attention to Sasuke and asked, "Who are you?" This was followed by Hilbert's question, "What Pokemon do you have?" and finally Rosa's question of, "What age are you?" Sasuke dumbfounded himself and did not speak. He looked down and clutched his left arm, his face reddening by the meeting of other Unova's residents. They weren't hostile; rather, they were kind and tender. Sasuke sensed a hot sensation to his face, as if hot hydraulic fluid was injected into his veins and muscles to make them do the opposite of what they were told to do or even jam completely. Juniper sensed his embarrassment, and gently spoke, "Sasuke, come in, close the door and tell me your name." The embarrassed used his leg to close the door behind him, and slowly walked up to Juniper. The air-conditioning slowed the hot reaction on his cheeks, allowing Sasuke to gain some courage to talk.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am sixteen years in age. I do not come from here, I came from the Hidden Leaf Village, from some land else. My registration is 012606."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke! My name is Professor Juniper. I am the Professor 'round these regions. By the way, I am the first female qualified professor. Have a seat!"

Though Sasuke knew they do not understand him, at least he had to introduce himself.

Sasuke, who had lost his embarrassment to the crowd of people in the room, found a chair. He took it, and placed it near Hilda. He sat down, listening intently to what Juniper was once saying. "Continue, Professor..." to which Juniper replied, "Why not we ask more of this foreigner? He seems like he knows little about Pokemon. Okay; Hilbert, you go ahead and tell him the outline of Pokemon!" Hilbert was surprised and affirmed the request. "Pokemon, Sasuke, do you know them?" Sasuke thought little, then replied, "I know that they are small creatures, with mystical powers equivalent to mine, right?" He formed some electrical chakra to his hand, while Juniper's Cinccino watched in amazement. The warm, blue glow returned to the room. The professor was shocked: she raised her spectacles to look better, and not to think that the spectacles are mistaking her sight. Rosa looked up and saw it, and said, "Chakra, right?" Sasuke nodded. The Cinccino excitedly jumped on Sasuke's hand, rubbing herself all over Sasuke's hand. In no time, Cinccino was busy attracting stuff to her head and making a fool out of herself: the electricity formed negative charges on her scarf, and her scarf was littered with nails, pencil lead, and dust. "Well, she can go a little... hyperactive. She discovered static electricity the week before and was fascinated by it."

Hilbert, after the shocking performance, adjusted his hat, and said, "No. Rather, they come in shapes and sizes. Many are big, many are small. Some are tiny, even. Arceus rules the land below her. Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus controls weather, and finally Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf keeps the world in balance." Sasuke did not believe this at first, not believing a god in Unova was Arceus. Rosa continued, "Pokemon can be used for our daily lives, they are our companions. They can fight, or even aid us in many ways. They differ in strength and prowess from Pokemon to Pokemon. Well, what you do is capture them." A shocked Sasuke inquired, "How?"

"That comes later. Today - you will have the opportunity to touch a Pokeball and learn how to catch Pokemon! Instead of jump-starting into catching, why not pick one of the Pokeballs there?" Professor Juniper quipped, raising her hand to a button behind her. As she pressed a button there, the floor inside the circle of Pokemon masters-to-be rose up. It was a hidden vault, only available by a touch of the correct person's hand. The floor became a small pillar, and the top opened, revealing three Pokeballs. Each Pokeball was much more special than the Pokeball Sasuke saw earlier on: the one that held Glaceon, held by Nate. These Pokeballs, inside the mouth of the pillar, had a small symbol on top. It symbolises: fire, water and grass.

The professor was excited, "Pick any one!" Sasuke lifted his hands, gently approached into the mouth of the pillar, and slowly his hands, naturally, fingered the Pokeball with the fire symbol. He clasped his hands onto the Pokeball, and lifted it. The pillar started to descend, and the mouth closed. And soon enough, the pillar became part of the floor again.

Professor Juniper clapped hands. "You picked a Chimcar! Why not check it out and think on how to battle an opponent?" Nate decided to pluck up the courage and asked Sasuke, "A Pokemon battle, perhaps?" He stood up, straightened up for battle, and pulled out one of his Pokeballs. "I'll use a weak Pokemon." Sasuke stood up. He never said no to easy challenges. In fact he has backup power. "And, no ninjutsu, taijutsu or any human attacks that end with -jutsu," Rosa advised, "you are in a Pokemon battle."

The professor knew what was going to happen: she cleared the area, and prevented Cinccino from coming close to the empty ground around the center of the house. Nate stood in one side of the empty spot, Sasuke the other spot. "Sasuke, to send a Pokemon, you throw it on the ground, with not too much force, and want it or not, you have to say the name of the Pokemon you have to send out." Sasuke looked at his Pokeball. The symbol shined against the light above.

Nate sent his ball. "Panpour, I choose you!"


End file.
